Delicious and Sweet
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Who would have thought that cooking could be this delicious and sweet? Lucy and Natsu have a little cooking day :) Fluff and some innuendos


_** Hello! I'm LoZFreak123 and I'm here to present a new one-shot of NALU! YAY! I had fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed the story. **_

_** Also…I'm thinking about changing my username…but I don't know if that will mess everything up. If you guys know how that works, please tell me.**_

_** Well, let's get going! On to the story!**_

_**WARNING: Some innuendos just to warn you guys! **_

…_**.**_

Delicious and Sweet

"Natsu!" The blonde wizard yelled as she turned the dough of the cupcakes. She placed the mixing bowl down and walked out to the stairs of her apartment. She placed her hands on her hips. "Natsu, get your flaming butt down here right now!" She yells as she heard a loud groan and a yawn before a pinked haired boy, about 18 comes walking out of the room. He leans on the railing and looks down at the fuming blonde downstairs. He gives a sleepy smile.

"Good morning babe." He greeted as Lucy just scoffs at him.

"Don't 'babe' me right now, Dragneel! You promised me that you would help me bake cupcakes for the party tomorrow. We are celebrating winning first place at the Grand Magic Games remember?" Natsu looked at her for a while, trying to progress that she was yelling about. It was way too early to be yelling at someone.

"Yeah, yeah, I remembered. But shouldn't you be careful moving? You gotten pretty beaten up from Minerva." Lucy growled at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE TOPIC! COME DOWN AND HELP OR ELSE!" Lucy screamed as she huffed and walked into kitchen, leaving a confused Natsu.

Natsu watches his girlfriend leave and frowned. "Must be that time of month again…darn it I can't sleep with her tonight." He muttered as he walked back into her…well…their bedroom to change.

Ever since Natsu and Lucy started dating during the Grand Magic Games, Lucy has been letting Natsu sleep in her bed with him. She said 'it's not too weird anymore'. It has gotten to a point where Natsu now calls it his own bed. He basically lives in Lucy's apartment ever since.

Natsu got dressed in his normal getup of a long black overcoat with a belt wrapped around his waist. One of the sleeves is missing, showing his guild emblem proudly on his right arm. The overcoat has an outline of golden yellow and came up to a collar around his neck. Natsu pulled on some white pants and tied the ends of them tightly around his calf and put on his normal black scandals. He looked into the mirror and brushed his fringes, not caring about putting them up. The rest of his hair was spiky already so Natsu shrugged it off. Natsu grabbed a brown small belt and wrapped it around his sleeved upper arm. He doesn't know why he does that, but he likes the way it looks. He then walked to the bathroom and grabbed a necklace that was hanging in Lucy's jewelry box. He smiled and placed it on his neck.

The necklace was a dragon, surrounded with flames. He cherishes this necklace with all his heart, just like he cherishes his scarf. It was a Christmas gift from Lucy, when they celebrated their first Christmas together as a couple. Natsu smiled as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, liking the warmth it had provided. Even though the necklace is covered, doesn't mean he's not wearing it. He likes the way the necklace moves and brushes up against his chest, the coldness of the metal giving his a comforting feeling.

When Natsu thinks he's all done, he walks out the bathroom, but stopped before closing the bathroom door. He remembers promising Lucy that he would help, and he'll wake up at nine to help. Natsu looked at the clock.

"Is it nine?" He looks and his eyes widen and his heart stops. It was 1 o'clock? Why didn't she wake him up!? Natsu curses and runs down stairs, understanding why Lucy was so angry with him.

When he got to the bottom stairs, he looks into the kitchen, which was across from the living room and sighs dreamily at Lucy. She was stirring another bowl of cupcake batter as was slightly humming, her way of calming down. Natsu gave a slight chuckle and started to walk up behind her quietly. He wraps his arms around Lucy's waist.

Lucy gasps as she felt someone encircle their arms around her waist, their breath hot against the back of her neck. She shivers as she felt the breath move towards her ear, tickling it with the breath they take.

"I'm sorry Luce…I didn't mean to sleep in." Natsu's voice spoke softly. Lucy's anger soon disintegrated as she presses her body up against her boyfriend's embrace, sighing softly. She can't stay mad at in for a long period of time. She couldn't even when they met, because she knows that deep down, he doesn't do it on purpose.

Natsu smiled as he felt Lucy push back against him and a sigh escapes her soft lips.

"It's okay, I forgive you." A grin appeared on his face.

"YAY!" He cried out, pulling Lucy closer, earning a laugh out of her. Natsu placed a kiss on her cheeks as Lucy placed her mixing bowl down and turned around in Natsu's arm, looking into his onyx's eyes. She gave a smile.

"Also, if you were wondering why I didn't wake you, it was because you looked super cute sleeping. I couldn't wake you!" She giggled as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"So you get mad at me when I didn't wake up because you thought I was cute and didn't want to wake me up…how does that work!?" Natsu yelled as Lucy placed a hand on his mouth.

"Shhhh….Natsu, don't think! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Hey, what's that's supposed to mean!?" Natsu yelled as Lucy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Nothing Natsu, now, how about we get baking? I have at least 3 dozen made, but we need more."

"How many exactly?"

Oh, you know the guild Natsu, at least 16 dozen." Natsu made a shocked noise and then sighed, grabbing an apron and started tying it around his waist.

"Well, let's get started. They aren't going to bake themselves." Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed a mixing bowl out of the cabinet and a whisk. Lucy giggled as the sight before her. He looked so cute with a pink apron on, hold a whisk and mixing bowl. Natsu looks up at Lucy and gave his trademark grin. "Maybe we could bake four at a time and have two dozen made at the same time."Lucy laughed at Natsu's simple math problem and gave him a kiss on his lips. He felt his heart jump, just like all the other times that Lucy kissed him quickly like this. When she pulled away, he could still feel the ghost of it. Lucy looks up and smiles at him.

"Let's go baking!"

…..

After a couple of minutes had passed, Natsu just stares at the ingredients in front him. He scratched the back of his head, thinking about what to do. Soon after, though, he ended up having a headache from all the thinking and decided to stop.

He looks over at Lucy, who was humming happily and was mixing the ingredients together, totally enjoying herself. Lust must have felt his stare because she turned to look at him. Natsu quickly looked away, a blush coming to his cheeks. Lucy frowned and stopped mixing and placed the bowl down.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" She walked over to his side of the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. There was nothing in the mixing bowl and the substances were untouched. Lucy looked up at Natsu again, tilting her head to the side. Natsu blushed more, cursing Lucy for being so cute by that movement. When he doesn't answer right away, Lucy asked again. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Natsu blushed deeper again, but from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…we have a little problem, Luce…." He said honestly and looked at Lucy, placing his fingers together, into 'a little'.

"And what is that Natsu?" Natsu just started to laugh nervously. He doesn't know how Lucy would react, but she could have known that Natsu can't cook worth the crap.

"Lucy…I can't cook remember? I burned down your kitchen, trying to bake you something." He replied, turning his head to look at the ground. Lucy stood there in shock, but after a couple of minutes, she lets out a giggle that turned into a laugh. Her laugh fills the kitchen and Natsu turns to look at her, surprised. Lucy starts to calm down and smiles up at Natsu, wiping a tear out of her eyes and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh, Natsu, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Trust me, it's not that hard. It's actually pretty simple. I'll teach you." Lucy offered as she smiles up at Natsu. Natsu smiles back as he watches Lucy grab the ingredients.

While watching Lucy pick up the substances and pouring them in the mixing bowl, Natsu realizes why he was in love with this girl in the first place. She's strong, loving and loves to help people whenever she could. But one thing that stood out was how beautiful she was, at this very moment. Of course she's beautiful all the way, but it was the lighting that made her look majestic. The sunlight that came through the window hit her face perfectly and was giving her a glow of a mythical goddess. He watches as her hair brushes up against his arm and falls over her shoulder as she works. He wanted to brush that hair way, but kept staring at her. He can't believe that she was his now…all his….

"Lucy…"He replied softly, causing Lucy to stop talking and look up at him with wide eyes. He chuckled and grabbed Lucy's hand and gently grabs the whisk out of it. "I think I got it now. Thanks Lucy-senpai!" Lucy smiles up after seeing his sweet smile, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you now. Do try not to burn the place down again." Natsu just laughs as he watches Lucy start back up on her routine of cooking.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yea," She replied, turning to look at Natsu. Natsu blushed and gave a smile.  
"I love you." Lucy felt her heart jump as she smiles back at him. Natsu always knows how to make her smile. She smiled so much today that her cheeks hurts now.

"I love you too." And with that they continued to work. A couple of hours had passed and Lucy and Natsu had laughed and joked and just enjoyed each other company. Natsu was finally getting the hang of the patterns of baking cupcakes and quite enjoy it. It made him happy that other people would enjoy the cupcake goodness when they were done.

…..

As they finally finished baking all 16 dozen cupcakes, Lucy wiped sweat off her forehead and high fived Natsu, giving a big smile.

"We did it Natsu! Now it's time for the fun part!" She jumped up and down, earning a pouty look from Natsu.

"You mean we weren't doing the fun part?" Lucy laughed at Natsu's childness.

"No silly. We get to decorate them with frosting!" She held up some containers of chocolate frosting and handed one to Natsu. Natsu's eyes lit up as he grabbed the container.

"Oh yeah, I love chocolate!" Lucy pointed a finger at him as Natsu was about to stick his finger into the chocolate frosting.

"Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare eat all the frosting! I only brought two big containers and I don't want it to be all gone!" Natsu pouted by obeyed, muttering words like 'you're so mean Luce'. Lucy rolled her eyes as they got in front of the cupcake that covered the entire two counters. Lucy started to decorate the cupcakes. Natsu watches as Lucy sticks her butter knife into the frosting. Natsu did the same. When he got the chocolate frosting on his knife, he turned his head to see Lucy as she spreads the chocolate on the cupcake. Natsu starts to spread his, but when he did, some of the cupcake came up with the frosting. Natsu started to freak.

"Lucy! I need help! I ruined a cupcake!" He yelled, getting Lucy's attention. Lucy turns her head and stares at the cupcake and started to giggle.

"Natsu, you didn't ruin it. You can't ruin a cupcake with frosting. It's okay to have some of the cupcake come up, you just don't want too much." With that Lucy grabs Natsu's hand and held it in hers. "All you need to do is be gently when you spread it. I know that's a little hard for you, but if you gently spread it, it won't pick up as much." Lucy explained as Natsu nodded his head. He could be gentle. He remembers reading about it in Lucy's diary. About how gentle Natsu was when they made love one night. Suddenly, Natsu's face turned a deep red. He can't believe he thought of that! He knows he will never forget it, because it was one of those things that you simply can't, but why bring it up now? Lucy must've seen it because her face turned red and smacked him on the head.

"Don't think about that you prev!" she yelled blushing furiously, only causing him to smirk.

"Don't be shy Lucy. You enjoyed that night. Your moans told me otherwise."

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched as Natsu laughed as he continued to spread the chocolate frosting on the cupcakes. He loves making Lucy blush like that. He knows that he could bring up any topic to make her blush, but that one is the jackpot. He should talk like that more often.

Natsu looks down at Lucy, who was still blushing and smirked. He placed his container down, along with the butter knife and quietly moved behind her without her knowing. He placed his hands on her hips earning a red face and a gasp from Lucy's lips. Natsu placed his lips on Lucy's neck, gently sucking on her skin. Lucy let out a soft moan.

"N-Natsu…" She whimpered as Natsu pulled away gently, his lips on her ear.

"Yes Luce…" he answered huskily, giving Lucy chills down her back. He acted like this on the night that you shared of full ecstasy. Lucy knew what he was thinking but they were kind of busy at the moment and can't get distracted anymore then they alright are.

"Natsu…we can't do anything right now."

"Why not?" Natsu pouted, pressing Lucy's cheek with his. Lucy's giggled at his sudden childness and turned around in his arms to look at him. Lucy gave him a big smile before running her hands up and down his runs and shoulders.

"Because we are busy but…." She smiled flirty at Natsu, causing his heart to beat fast. "Maybe if you're a good boy, you might get a reward." She said as Natsu's face turned from pouty to happiness and determination.

"Heck yeah, I'm fired up now." Lucy blushed as she sees Natsu going back to work on the cupcakes, faster but gently. Why was he so eager to have….that…? Lucy frowns, an understanding look on her face. Well this makes sense. Even if he's dense as crap, he still a boy….and boys always wants that. Lucy sighs but gave out a giggle. Natsu heard the giggle and turned to the side to look at Lucy.

"What's so funny Lu?" Lucy smiled sweetly at the nickname.

"I love you Natsu." She said sweetly, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. Natsu looked at her for a while before a smiled crept on his face.

"I love you too Lucy."

….

"Yes! All 16 dozen cupcakes are done!" Natsu yells as Lucy jumps up and down. They got them all done in 6 hours! Thanks to Natsu's fire magic to help cook some of the cupcakes. Lucy walks over to Natsu and they high fived each other, big smiles on their faces.

"You know…" Natsu started, pulling his hand down. "I have a strange feeling of déjà vu right now." Natsu exclaimed as Lucy smiled.

"It was when we formed our team back on Tenrou. We were fighting Kain Hikaru." Natsu smiled and grabbed Lucy's hands, holding them in his.

"Yeah, I remember. It was that day that made fall in love with you."

"Oh, really, what did I do?" Natsu's face hardened, remembering that horrible day.

"When Kain Hikaru was beating you in the ground, I told you to run away, and that I could get out somehow, but you said no way. When Kain Hikaru picked you up by your head, you looked at me and gave me a smiled and said 'It's more fun when we're together.'" Lucy smiled and gently kissed Natsu's lips. Natsu closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

"It was the same for me." Lucy whispers again his lips. Natsu smiles and picks her up, bridal style, not breaking the now intense kiss they were sharing. Lucy giggled against Natsu's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So…Lucy…" Natsu responded, pulling away from her, looking into her eyes that shined with lust. "Can I have my reward now?" Lucy giggles and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Take me away, my Dragon Slayer." She purred as Natsu smirked, walking up the stairs and into their bedroom. He slams the door and the rest was history.

After all of the excitement that had happened, Lucy never thought that cooking would be so much fun with a certain Dragon Slayer. In fact, cooking had never been so delicious and sweet.

Well to Lucy in fact.

….

_** Well I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I had so much fun writing it. Thanks you and I'll see you guys soon!**_


End file.
